The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover
by Ajain
Summary: There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreak-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreak-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.
1. Intro

Hey there anyone who has arrived at this intro

I'm in the process of writing a story on Wreak-it-Ralph, and the Mindcrack community. I was wondering if you people can give any feedback on your ideas for this story or weather or not I should do it or not. The story will have the same plot as the movie only with different characters and a special references here and there. (For ex: I don't know what happened man...)


	2. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore

The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover

By: Ajain

Chapter 1: **I Don't Want To Be The Bad Guy Anymore**

Summary: There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreck-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreck-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.

A/N: _Hello my loyal followers and welcome back to another story. Yes..yes I know I'll get back to Percy Jackson in a little bit ok. Just lost some inspiration. Sorry if the first few chapters are exactly like the movie i'm trying to think of some mindcrack ways to change it a little._

BdoubleO's POV:

I finally decided to go the meeting today. I only did it because Nebris said the nicelanders would treat me better. "Yeah right.." I muttered. Ok so not really. I did it because its the games 30th anniversary. So yeah. Once I arrived I saw my comrades-at-arm. Little akward saying hi to the creeper but I managed. Once we settled down the leader Namredne the enderman call the meeting to order.

"Welcome welcome to the 48th edition of Bad-anon." He said with an excited voice. "Today I can finally report for the first time we have a full club. Welcome BdoubleO to the meeting!" I raised my hand in acknowledgement as they applauded. "So as its your first time Bdubs go ahead tell us your story." said Namredne

"Ok" I said. With a deep breath. "My name's BdoubleO, you can call me Bdubs, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see... I'm eight feet tall, I weigh four hundred and forty one pounds, got a bit of a temper on me. My passion level's very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh... I'm a wrecker. I wreck things, professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. Thing is, fixing's the name of the game. The game is called Guudeland Jr. So yeah, naturally, the guy with the name Guude Jr.(Guude's daughter) is the good "guy". She's nice enough as good "guys" go. Definitely fixes stuff really well. But, uh, if you got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be? If she was a regular contractor, carpenter guy, I guarantee you, you will not be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly. When Guude does a good job, she gets a medal. But, are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that, I say, ha! And no, there aren't. For thirty years I have been doing this, and I have seen a lot of other games come and go, how sad. Think about those guys at Scrools? Boom, gone. Herobrine? Who knows where that guy is, you know? Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at, I'm very lucky. It's just, I gotta say, it becomes kinda hard to love your job... when no one else seems to like you for doing it." I look up realizing I got lost in my thoughts. "I think to myself..it sure must be good to be the good guy" I drink my cup of water as the others applaud.

"Look Bdubs." says Namredne "We've all experienced what you're feeling at some point or the other. We just have to accept who we are. On another note, I've been calling you to this place for decades now and you've finally shown up. Not that I'm disappointed but why now?"

"Maybe" I said "its because today is my game 30th anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary!" everyone echoed

"Thanks guys" I managed a weak smile

One of the bad guys raised their hands. "My name is Zisteau, and I'm bad guy."

"Hi, Zisteau." everyone replied as was customary when someone introduced themselves.

"Look. Bdubs" he said "I basically lived in hell my entire life. I rarely see real people. So when I do I rejoice and mind my own business. But...when they hit me I realize that I'm a bad guy and if that means years of loneliness then so be it." While everybody clapped I wondered how this would help me.

"Ok" said Namredne "Let's end with the bad guy anthem"

Everyone except for me chanted "I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." I still don't get why they do that every single time. I looked around and saw that everyone was leaving.

"Hey Eleks don't forget your bow!" called out Namredne

"Got it." Eleks clattered. Drawing a sigh I stood up and made my way to the station.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: **_So what do you guys think? Looks good? Did you see the easter egg? Needs improvement? Don't forget to review and favorite because its helps improve the story._


	3. 30 is a crowd

The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover

By: Ajain

Chapter 2: **30 is a Crowd**

**Summary:** There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreck-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreck-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.

**A/N:** _Hello my loyal followers and welcome back to another chapter. I'm writing this minutes after completing Ch.1. If this goes up then Ch1 was a success and that this series will continue. :D So enjoy this chapter. And in the previous episode I had a __kind of easter egg (ok not really). It was that Enderman spelled backwards was the enderman's name. _

**BdoubleO's POV:**

Leaving the meeting room I glanced back and noticed a sack of carrots. Thinking about my garden back home I picked them up and made my way to the station. Eleks motioned for me to sit next to me. As soon as I sat down the train started making its way to Game Central Station. As we arrived the announcer said "Welcome to Game Central Station. All destination trains now boarding. The train arrived at the end with a smooth stop. Cracking my neck I made my way out and headed to the security gate. As I was passing by the arch in the gate a alarm went off, red light sourounded me, and a man with a red coat and sunglasses approched me.

"Step aside sir, random security check." He explained.

"Random security check my behind; Vechs!" I groaned. "You always stop me."

"I'm just doing my job." he explained. "Name?"

"Goober." I said

"NAME!" he asked putting a little more emphasis on it.

"BdoubleO" I answered

"Where you headed?" he asked

"Guudeland." I replied

"Any food or drinks?" he asked

"no" I said hastily putting the carrots behind my back thankful he didn't see them.

"Anything to declare?

"I hate you" I replied

"I get that a lot." he said with a sigh. "Proceed." I moved along. As I crossed the terminal headed to Guudeland I came upon a villager family. As soon as the parents saw me they moved their children out of the way.

"Hells Blazes..." I muttered. "Am I really that bad?' Head bowed down I made my way past a "if you die outside your game" game ad by Sonic. As I was arriving at the gate for Guudeland I came upon a few turtles that had a sign saying 'Game Unplugged, need help.' "Here you go little fellows." I said as I handed them my carrots I had. They looked slowly with the happiest faces I've ever seen. This would've made my day if not for what happened next. As I crossed by the arch to my game a alarm blared and here came Vechs again.

_Some minutes of sanity loss later..._

As the train arrived at the station there was a loud explosion. Startled I looked up and saw fireworks coming from the roof which formed the letter 'Happy 30th Anniversary Guude.' I couldn't believe it. I picked up two bottles from the station and using them as binoculars I saw inside the apartment building. There were all the nicelanders partying without me. I swear I even saw Herobrine. "What a shame..." I muttered (A/N: I've been waiting to use that one). With some difficulty I got out of the cart and made my way to the building. Entering the elevator I pushed the P button. As the elevator ascended a message broadcasted "Welcome to the 30th Anniversary of Guudeland. Please enjoy your stay." and then a happy tune started to play. Once the elevator arrived at the Penthouse I got out and stooping my way to the door I rung the doorbell. After some time I saw Nebris's face. As soon as he saw me he yelped and slammed the door behind him.

_5 Minutes Earlier..._

**Guude's POV:**

It was a lovely party, going around talking to all the guest, saying hi to new characters. They even had me dance to the Guudeland theme song. It went something like this "Fix it Guude! Whoo Whoo! Fix it Guude! Whoo Whoo!" I felt a little down knowing that I had let Bdubs out of the party but the nicelanders wouldn't even hear a word. After a while Baj announced she was going to go get the cake. As soon as she left there was a ring at the door bell.

Nebris hopped up and made his way to the door. He opened it up and when he saw who it was he yelped and shut the door behind him and yelled "Its BdoubleO"

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:** So what do you guys think. Looks good. Needs improvement? Don't forget to review and favorite because its FREE :)


	4. Cake

The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover

By: Ajain

Chapter 3: Cake

Summary: There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreck-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreck-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.

**A/N:** _Hello my loyal followers and welcome back to another chapter. So enjoy this chapter. :D_

**Guude Jr's POV:**

Everyone yelped and covered their mouths with their hands. And then panic began to spread around the room. One of the nicelanders Brian said "Get rid of him Guude"

"Ok, ok" I said. "Just let me go talk with him and I'll see what I can do." I walked into the main hallway outside the penthouse. I looked around and then noticed him in front of me. "Hey Bdubs!" I said.

"Hey Guude" he replied

"So...?" I asked. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just saw this big explosion over the building and came up to see if you know what it is."

"Oh..." I muttered **(BUSTED)** "Those were..hehe...fireworks."

"Fireworks!" he exclaimed "Is is a birthday or something like that."

"Well" I replied "its more of an anniversary. The game's 30th anniversary."

"Oh is that today! I'm a sucker with dates. Well happy anniversary Guude."

"You too Bdubs." Then I got an idea "You want to come in for some cake?"

"Sure" he said with a smile on his face. I led him inside to the room. "Hey guys." he said as he entered the room." Several nicelanders backed away. One even fell into the fruit punch **(A/N: REFERENCEEE)**

Nebris scoweled and exclaimed "What's he doing here Guude."

I frowned and said "Bdubs is just here for some cake that's all."

"Yeah." Bdubs said "And I'm a big part of the game!"

At the time Baj came back in rolling the cake in. "Oh look the cake" I said. We all crowded around the cake and as I saw it my heart fell. Me and the nicelanders were on top of the cake which had the mindcrack logo in the background, and then there was Bdubs, all alone in the mud.

"Hey Baj." Bdubs asked "What flavor chocolate mud am I standing in there."

"Its Chocolate." he replied.

"Oh" said Bdubs. "I'm not a big fan of chocolate."

"I did not know that" Baj responded. He turned to Nebris "You see this is what you people need to be telling me. Not some shit about Bdubs not coming inside." Nebris paled

"Well I hate to be picky." Bdubs started "But it would be a shame if there wasn't any room for me at the top. It would be a shame if Nebris accidentally fell down. It would be a **SHAME**, if I was on the top." As he said all of this he took Nebris knocked him down into the mud and put himself onto the top.

"Well it would be" said Nebris "Because you cant be on the top there is no room for you." he said as he tipped the Bdubs figure back down. And Guude is about to earn his hard earned medal."

"Well." said Bdubs "Would it be too hard to give Bdubs the medal for once."

"You see." said Nebris "Bad guys don't win medals. You're just the guy that wreaks the building."

"No I'm not" growled Bdubs

"Yes you are" said Nebris in an even voice

"**NO I'M NOT!**" roared Bdubs as he brought his hands up and down crushing the cake. Froasting flew everywhere and everyone was splattered with cake.

"Yes you are" said Nebris with a triumphant voice. Bdubs had a weird face on him. I thought he was going to squish Nebris as well. I started to step forward, but then Bdubs backed away.

He said "Oh I'm going to win a medal. The shiniest medal this place has ever seen. Its going to make the medals that Guude gets wish they belonged to Cheaty Nebris." And with that he backed away stepped outside the penthouse. "Thank you for the party and good night" he said and with that he left.

"He's not serious, is he?" said Brian

"Of course, he not serious." said Nebris "Where will a bad guy like him get a meadel."

_END OF CHAPTER_

A/N: So what do you guys think. Looks good? Needs improvement? Don't forget to review and favorite because its FREE :)


	5. Milbee

The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover

By: Ajain

Chapter 4: **Millbee**

**Summary:** There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreck-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreck-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.

A/N: Hello my loyal followers and welcome back to another chapter. While the name Kingdom of The Sky is from BTC the format is still like Hero's Duty. So enjoy this chapter. :D

**BdoubleO's POV:**

Wiping my face clean I made my way towards the exit to Guude Jr. I turned back one last time before getting on the train. I vowed right there and then that I would never come back until I receive that medel. I was going to show that Nebris that this man right here had it in him. Then we'll see who's the one asking for forgiveness. I hopped on the train and got lost deep in thought as the train headed back to GCS.

Meanwhile...

**Guude's POV:**

"What was the neeeed to be like that!" I yelled at Nebris. "You just couldn't let it go could you?"

"You wouldn't understand Guude with you being so nice and all that." he replied

"I can" I replied "You know how?" Nebris shrugged at that. "Because I'm the leader around here. Everyone looks up to me. And I can't have people not trusting each other."

"Whatever." was Nebris's only reply

**Bdubs's POV:**

Once I arrived at the central station I wondered where I should go. I looked around and asked some people where I should go to find me a medal. The only response I got was that either they didn't know or that they wouldn't help a bad guy with anything. Keeping my hopes high I looked up and kept walking. I lost my train of thought and then tripped over someone who was walking the other way.

***Thud***

"Hey watch it." I said as I got up.

"Sorry." said the other person. I looked over at him. I gasped, it was Notch.

"Oh hey Notch." I mumbled

"Hi Bdubs. How you doing."

"Fine and dandy, sir" I said my head hung in shame.

"So what's the problem?" he asked

"Oh just some game issues."

"Well you know the swedish saying don't you?" he asked

"Nope, I don't"

"When in doubt go have a beer." he said and then vanished. I blinked my eyes multiple times and couldn't see where Notch had gone. Heading Notch's advice I made my way to Milbee's.

10 Minutes Later...

Arriving at Milbee's game which was a bar I went up to him. Upon seeing me Milbee turned and smiled "Hey Bdubs how can I set you up today?"

"Just the usual Mil" I sighed as I sat down.

"What's the matter Bdubs." he said sliding me a scotch.

"Its the nicelanders man especially Nebris. So that's why I swear I'm going to get a medal."

"Oh come on Bdubs, you know that bad guys can't win medals; it basically a rule."

"You must know something Mil. Come on you've never given me a hard time about anything in your life."

"Sorry man, I don't know anything. You're welcome to look around though."

Man the dump was a bad place to be...after a while and not finding anything I was about to head towards Milbee again and ask if he knew anyone when a soldier out of nowhere and charged past me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he went by "Watch where your going man!"

"Must destroy Cybug and climb building...must destory...and clim...must..." he said in a weird robot voice.

"Look man things are rough all over." I said as I walked up to him. He turned around fast and I backed away quickly; he had a crazy face on. "Whoa you ok man?"

"All day its killing bugs and climbing the building then killing more bugs and climbing the building."

"Hells blazes man its just climbing a building."

"And FIGHTING BUGS!" he yelled.

"And fighting bugs." I replied quickly.

"And all for what" he muttered... " a stupid medal."

I quickly focused. "Wait did you say a medal."

"Yhea."

"Oooo is it shiny?"

"Yhea."

"Hells Blazes! This is exactly what I needed. "Where can I get it?"

"Only the bravest can serve." the soldier said.

"Ok" I said a plan forming in my head. "Where can I get it?"

"In Kingdom of the Sky." he said.

"Nice game." I said as I used an uppercut to knock him out. I then took off his gear and and put it on myself. Getting up I walked past Milbee's and tossed a few coins on the bar. Once I arrived at GCS I took my helmet off and looked around to see what games this person is from. Looking around I saw Kingdom of the Sky. I started running towards it when I tripped over something. And for the second.. or is it the third time my face hit the floor. Groaning I got up and looked behind and saw a few turtles. I recognized them as the turtles from earlier in the night. "Sorry guys." I said as I continued on to Kingdom of the Sky. I hopped on the train and made my way inside.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:** Important note is that I'll be traveling so won't be able to update for a few I come back I'll resume writing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite and review because its free.


	6. Skull Man

The Glitch: A Wreck-it-Ralph and Minecraft Crossover  
By: Ajain  
Chapter 5: **Skull Man**  
Summary: There once was an arcade. And what if I told you that this arcade closed it would come to life in a whole different way. The story of Wreck-it-Ralph is a whole different way. Told from the view of the all-famous Mindcrack Community. Note: I don't hold the rights to Wreck-it-Ralph/Minecraft/Mindcrack. This is an entertainment source. No Profits acquired.

A/N: Hey guys back from a hiatus and ready to write again for god knows how long.. :) Enjoy the chapter after the long-ish break. Even though kingdom of the sky is from BTC the layout for the game is just like Hero's Duty.

**Guude's POV:**

Still fuming from the encounter with Nebris I made my way outside to get some fresh air. Once outside I realized that the arcade would open in about 5 min. Starting to get nervous I made my way to position in the side of the console as I waited for a quarter alert and waiting for Bdubs to start wreaking the building. I heard the ding of the bell as the builder of the arcade Arkas opened it up. Only minutes after the opening the quarter alert for the game went off. I rose off my seat and waited for Bdubs to start destroying the building. He never appeared.

I heard the nicelanders say FIX IT GUUDE!.

Sticking with the program I ran up to my hammer and said "I can fix it!" I stared up at the building which was already fixed. The player becoming confused moved me up and down the building spamming the Fix button. Getting tired of this I took control and made my way to the side of the game where Bdubs slept. I called out for him "Bdubs! Bdubs! BDUBS! I ran up to the his stump. He wasn't there. "Oh my..." I muttered. Without Ralph we were doomed. I ran back to the nicelanders who were flowing out of the building now that they sensed that the controller was gone. I tried with all my might to calm them down, then I noticed a orange glow surrounding the building. Trembling I turned around to see the OUT OF ORDER sign on our game.

For the first time in 30 years I saw Nebris truly afraid. "We...we...we're out out of order..." he said.

**BdoubleO's POV:**

Exiting the train arriving at Kingdom of the Sky I hopped out and stretched my muscles. I grabbed a gun and ran to starting positions as the quarter alert alarm went off. I barely gave a thought as to what could be happening to my friends back at Guudeland. Ah who am I kidding I didn't give a single thought as to what could be happing to them at this moment. All I cared about at that point was to get the medal. Entering the formation I was bubbling with excitement because climbing a building and fighting a few bugs can't hurt anyone right? Right I said to myself. At that time a robot machine entered the room and made its way to the front of the line.  
"Whats that?" I asked to the guy next to me.

"Come on man." he said. "Did you go have another scotch at Millbee's again. That's the first person shooter. It broadcast to the controller, you should know that."

Attention! shouts a soldier as a man enters the room. All the soldiers around me stood at attention. Following their lead I stood at attention. If I wanted that medal I needed to blend in as best as I can. The man that was obviously the leader had a cape behind him. He was pacing in front of us giving a pep talk. I still hadn't seen his face.

He ended with a "Make you family proud time!" and then turned to face us. I gasped. The man had a skull for a face. "Lets get e'm" was his battle cry and running ahead of the first-person shooter he started giving instructions to the controller. Ignoring them I tried to not get killed by the cybugs that suddenly appeared everywhere. I was terrified by all the imagery all around me. Dodging one cybug after another I finally saw the building I had to climb. It was a huge building shaped like a skyscraper. It would go up ten floors then draw in a little and then go back up ten floors etc.. I trembled at the thought of climbing that building. The first-person shooter raced past me as it tried to keep up with the mystery man with the skull face.

I raced after them and started yelling at the skull man, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" i asked him. He looked behind momentarily confused them screamed at me to get back in formation.

"Gostkowski, get back in line or I'll have your medals for it.

"Yes, sir." I muttered and started to turn around. As I was doing so I saw a cybug launching itself from the tower and heading in my direction at a fast speed. Yelling I dived under the first person shooter and felt the cybug hit the first person shooter. Both the FPS and the cybug disintegrated which left the whole army in surprise. An announcement started to play on the speakers going in a loop.

"GAME OVER.". I looked behind me and gulped as I saw the skull man stomping toward me.

_END OF CHAPTER_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this chapter. I dont know when I will publish again could be tomorrow or in a year. All depends on my creative juices. :) Dont forget to review. That's how I'll know if u want more.


End file.
